I belong to you?
by pili20394
Summary: Muchas personas piensan que la vida ira como te la imaginas pero...¿Que pasaría si algo no sale como lo planeaste? ¿Te encerrarías en ti y no harías nada o tomarías todo lo que esta a tu alcance para arreglarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>I BELONG TO YOU?<strong>

— ¡Maldición, Jade! ¡Suéltame!—gritaba la morena, siendo arrastrada por unas manos pálidas al armario del conserje, todos allí los miraban temerosos y algunos se alejaron por los daños que podría causarles la gótica — ¡Ayuda! ¡Secuestradora, secuestradora!

—Bien, ya estamos acá—dijo Jade cerrando la puerta, y mirando fijamente a su novia, mientras esta solo evadía sus ojos.

— ¿Me dejas salir?

—No—respondió firme, cruzo los brazos y seguía mirando a la mitad latina— ¿Qué pasa con que no seamos la pareja perfecta? Muchas parejas tienen problemas—pauso acercándose unos centímetros más—así como nosotras

—Jade...

—Déjame terminar—interrumpió la pálida— Tenemos casi dos años juntas, siempre hemos tenido discusiones, ahora llega ese estúpido concursó —Tori bajo la mirada con un brillo en sus ojos, no quería seguir escuchandola,solo quería salir de ahí e ir a clases—Tori,mirame—con su dedo índice tomo la mandíbula de la morena, obligándola a verla a los ojos—sí, quedamos como la peor pareja, a pesar que los otros ni siquiera eran parejas ¿Eso te afecta, verdad?

—Solo quiero dejar de discutir...—tomo un suspiro, paso una mano por su cabello—Ya no quiero discutir, Jade

—¿Entonces?—unos labios se posaron en los de la gótica, la ojiazul quedo sorprendida al inicio pero termino correspondiéndole, envolviendo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, mientras la morena le rodeaba el cuello .Se separaron por falta de aire, con sus narices rozando y los párpados cerrados aún, disfrutando de sus respiraciones juntas.

—Te amo—Jade sonrió con su novia aún en sus brazos, queriendo un beso más de esta, que consiguió con gusto, la mitad latina no necesitaba otras cosa o gesto, pues sabía muy bien que con aquel beso, transmitía lo mucho que su novia la ama—Creo que es hora de ir a clases.

—Vamos, bebe—un brazo pálido rodeo su hombro acompañado de un beso en la mejilla.

xxx

Cuatro pares de ojos observaban la "escenita" que habían formado tanto Jade como Tori, estaban atemorizados, incómodos y no sabían que hacer, la pelirroja se escondía tras el moreno mejor amigo de la castaña, bien sabía él, que si algo hacía, la pálida actuaría de la peor manera, dándole una muerte prematura. Beck se encontraba en la misma situación, no quería meterse en aquella relación que ya hartaba a muchos por las constantes peleas, pero todos sabían que si no actuaban ya, eso terminaría mal, además de quizá recibir un castigo por armar tal escándalo en los pasillos de HA; por otro lado el chico afro trataba, más era un imposible, de esconderse en Rex,que no hacía mas que lanzar comentarios inoportunos, para la suerte del chico, la gótica no alcanzaba a escuchar estos, de lo contrario, terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Quisiera una novia menos celosa!—un pequeño silencio se formó seguido del comentario, muchos significados rodearon lo dicho, como que la morena ya no quería a su lado a su novia; más esta no se dejó, y contra atacó.

— ¡Pues yo quisiera una novia a la que no le queden viendo todo el tiempo!

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que me queden viendo!

—Te verías fea si quisieras, así no provocarías esto— la morena formo un ¿Qué? en su mente, se sintió realmente ofendida, y observo con furia a la gótica.

—Ahora, soy la culpable—pauso mirando a su alrededor, miro nuevamente a Jade y se acercó a ella— ¡Tú eres la que siempre hace las estúpidas escenas de celos!

El galán amigo de las dos se cansó, tomo su mochila y se fue del lugar dejando a los restantes en el pasillo, quería apoyar, siempre iba con buenas intenciones, pero no quería ganarse por dos muchachas testarudas una detención no justa; los gritos se volvían cada vez más fuertes y la ojiazul había amenazado a dos con sus tijeras, Robbie lloraba, André consolaba a la pelirroja que minutos después se encontraba desmayada. Los gritos cesaron cuando la morena salió corriendo de los pasillos perseguida por Jade, todo estaba ya tranquilo pero ese sabor amargo luego de tan grande escena, seguía ahí.

— ¡Vega! ¡Vega!—Tori solo la ignoraba mientras seguía caminando, no la soportaba, la amaba, sí, pero ya se había cansado de ella, en el sentido de sus celos; Jade logro alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo y la giro—Tori...

— ¡Déjame en paz!

xxx

Se acercó entre la multitud y abrió paso entre los demás, se dio cuenta "La sexta vez en la semana" pensó André mientras observaba a sus amigas pelear, se le había hecho costumbre, solo lanzo un suspiro sintiéndose inútil, ya estaba atormentado al igual que el grupo de aguantar todo ello, veces pensaban que lo mejor sería que terminasen, pero sabía, les dolería, y en los más profundo, dos años juntas no era poco, todos a veces tenían que admirar algunas discusiones, pero eran simples, normales en parejas .Las de ahora, sobre pasaban los límites de paciencia, en todos los sentidos.

—Está pasando nuevamente—escucho decir tímidamente a la pelirroja que en algún momento se había colocado a su lado, no eran más que espectadores ahí, y a eso solo se limitaban, a mirar. A la otra esquina se hallaba Beck y Robbie,haciendo lo mismo que ellos, el moreno lo noto, el galán estaba lleno de furia, ya no podía más, en cualquier momento explotaría y terminaría peor.

— ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos, bola de perdedores!—poco a poco la gente fue yéndose, tenían miedo de la gótica y querían evitar problemas, solo quedaron ellos, la pandilla, con dos chicas discutiendo aún, una más molesta que la otra, una con unas ganas profundas de llorar, una con ansias de matar alguien, las dos cansadas de las dos, pero sin atreverse a decirlo, aún no.

—Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Jade—avanzo unos pasos, con la mirada baja—Ya no quiero—aquellos ojos marrones de los que había enamorado estaban cristalinos y llenos de agua acumulada, los vio cuando la morena levanto la vista, con miedo de algo, que no sabía bien que era

— ¿Que planeas hacer?—su voz era fría y su actitud rígida, no demostraba ningún sentimiento y le dolió demasiado ¿Cómo puede no sentir nada? Pensaba Tori mientras sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar— ¿Planeas terminar conmigo?—y fue cuando lo sintió, un fuerte golpe en el estomago, uno que la tomó por sorpresa ¿En verdad pensaba eso? ¿Eso era lo que Jade, quería? ¿Que todo se acabe así como si nada? Las lágrimas salieron al fin, así como una hemorragia y seguía así, rígida y seria, frente a ella, no parecía afectarle nada.

— ¿Es...es lo que quieres?—se alejó unos centímetros de la pálida, sentía que el aire le faltaba y en cualquier momento se desmayaria, pero quería sentirse fuerte, al menos en ese momento.

—Estoy cansada de ti—una brisa paso al lado de Jade, una muy rápida, todos sus amigos presentes la observaban asombrados ¿En serio había dicho eso? Le había roto cada sentimiento que la morena sentía por ella, le había destrozado totalmente, le había dañado solo con cuatro palabras, había logrado que Tori la odie en lo más profundo. Salió corriendo cuando esas palabras entraron en sus oídos, ahogo un grito. Cuando estaba ya fuera derramó todas las lágrimas posibles, cuando estaba ya afuera se dejó abrazar por el frio aire que la tarde le brindaba, cuando estaba ya afuera solo quería ir a casa y pensar solo que era una pesadilla, pero al sentir unos largos brazos y una voz diciéndole que todo estará bien, todas sus esperanzas de que solo era un sueño pesado se esfumaron.

Ella, no hizo nada, no movió ni un dedo, la dejo ir, después de mucho tiempo de sufrir. Pensó que esa sería la mejor solución, pero se equivocó enormemente ya que al dejar ir, sintió un vacío grande recorrer por su cuerpo y un dolor incurable—Es lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Hola,hola como verán esta es mi primera historia y por ende soy nueva aquí (¿enserio?) Tal vez al leerlo les recuerde a algún capitulo de la lo vi ¡BOM! se me vino la idea y dije ¿Por que no? Así que espero y les guste.<p>

Me olvidaba,disculpen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica,la verdad no soy muy buena en ello,apenas tengo 15 años y pues estoy aprendiendo a corregir mis me entienden

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios,las opiniones de los demás ayudan mas,me despido ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

—Tori y Andre ¡Escena de improvisación ahora!—el moreno le dio un vistazo antes a su amiga, la tomo ambas mejillas y beso su frente, hizo tranquilizar a Tori, pero olas y olas de celos llegaron a la gótica cuando los vio. Los chicos ya estaban en el escenario, uno al lado del otro, André relajado como siempre mientras ella, ella había trabajado muy bien en su maquillaje para que esas ojeras de la noche anterior se borraran, y fingía una sonrisa evitando llamar la atención—Bien, empiezen ¡Ya!

—Oye Marcelo ¿Por qué traes tanto chocolate?—la morena inicio, con un opaco tono de voz, no de ella.

—Son...son para ti

— ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué me traerías tanto chocolate?

—Porque quiero que te sientas mejor—una incomodidad terrible lleno el lugar, al igual que todas las miradas en Jade, la cual quería salir de ahí lo pronto posible, pero su pelirroja amiga no había permitido ello—Y porque...porque yo...

—Tu...

—Yo te amo—no sabía en qué momento él había juntado sus labios con los de ella, pero tomo por sorpresa a todos. Un ruido de una silla y la puerta cerrarse llamo su atención e hizo que Tori saliera del trance en el que antes del beso se metió. Jade salió corriendo del lugar con unas terribles ganas de desquitarse con el primer tonto que se cruce en su camino, pero antes de ello se fue al baño a secarse el rostro y arreglar su maquillaje corrido.

—Bieeeeen, Andre, creo que ganaras una muerte lenta y dolorosa—comento Sikowits bebiendo su coco—Nunca te metas con algo de Jade West—estúpido comentario que logro que la morena hiciera lo mismo que la pálida antes— ¿Acaso hoy es el día de "Vete corriendo del salón de clases"?

—Sikowits...

—Dime Elvis—menciono dando paso a lo que Beck diría—creo que deberías saber que...

—Que la bruja mala del oeste y la muñeca ya no están ¡Terminaron calvo tonto! ¡Finished! ¿Entendiste?— interrumpió el inoportuno títere, el afro tapo su boca rápidamente disculpándose.

—Eso mismo—dijo Beck pasando una mano por su frondoso cabello.

XXX

La pelirroja paso luego de la afirmación del señor West, este atravesó la puerta y desapareció.Cat hizo su camino hasta que paro en una entrada, pestañeo y lanzo un suspiro, luego toco una par de veces y espero. La gótica la recibió con un ademán en las manos, se sentó frente al asiento del escritorio y Jade en la silla principal, se le veía terrible, unas ojeras enormes, su cabello despeinado y sin maquillaje alguno, además que su aspecto en vestuario no era el mejor.

—Comencemos ya, cuan más pronto avancemos mas rápido terminaremos—terminar, esa palabra que tanto odiaba, cuando la había pronunciado unos enormes recuerdos la llenaron, odiaba tanto esas sílabas y las odiaba aún más porque ella la había utilizado, dañando a alguien, no sintiéndose bien. Tomo una respiración y bajo la mirada, una lágrima cayo y lo que menos quería era que su compañera la viera en ese estado, la seco bruscamente y alzo sus ojos a Cat, perdida en su mundo, como siempre— ¡Oye! ¡Avancemos!

—Sipi—contesto débilmente, dando una última mirada a su amiga "La extraña, lo sé, y le duele" luego le siguió prestando atención a lo que decía.

Su proyecto estaba casi terminado, solo unos ajustes más y estaría listo, eran casi las 8pm y en unos cuantos minutos la pequeña podía irse a su casa, tranquila, pero con la angustia, pues, la pelinegra, desde la ruptura no quería hablar del tema, siempre lograba evadirlo.

—Jade—llamo, tomando una galleta que habían traído minutos antes, la tomaba nerviosa y la miro por un instante.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo...pues, veras...yo...yo...quería...yo quería—la pálida levanto la ceja perforada, la pelirroja no tenía razón para estar así, ni siquiera la había intimidado.

—Lánzalo ya, no tengo toda la noche—su tono frío y rígido regreso, poniendo eso más nerviosa a la ahí presente, pero decidió hacer caso y continuo.

— ¿Por qué...saliste de esa forma de clase?—la galleta que tenía en mano se dejó caer y todo su cuerpo se tensó "Por eso su estúpido nerviosismo "pensaba Jade, claro que no le diría, no tenía las ideas claras ni en aquel momento y tal vez en un tiempo tampoco. Se paró del asiento y quedo a espalda de la pequeña.

—Ya es tarde Cat es mejor que te vayas—la nombrada suspiro derrotada, una vez más, evito el tema. Tomo sus cosas, se despidió y salió de la enorme mansión Destino sabiendo si había hecho bien en dejarla sola.

"¿Por qué duele tanto? se supone...se supone que no debía ser así, pensé...que la superaría rápido... pero con tan solo intentarlo... duele aún más" lanzo el vaso al lado suyo y los vidrios quebrarse transformándose en pequeños residuos al tocar el suelo se escuchó, a la vez que una respiración muy agitada, se balanceo hasta chocar con la pared, las lágrimas la ahogaron una vez más, descendió hasta el suelo,sintiendose,la mujer más estúpida del planeta, sus manos las llevo a su rostro y sus codos encima de sus rodillas.

— ¡Solo quiero olvidarte!—grito al aire, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía.

XXX

Y es que nunca se lo imaginaron, ellas no sabían que tiempo después se soltarían palabras hirientes, ellas no pensaron derramar lágrimas que pareciera ya no les quedaría algunas, ellas no supieron lo que era el dolor hasta el momento en que fueron las causantes de su propio, ellas no quisieron nunca que su relación acabara asigno quisieron que se acabe, ellas no razonaron aquellas oraciones que salían de su boca, ellas no se prepararon para el futuro. Un mes había pasado, un mes y ninguna lo superaba, un terrible mes que para esas dos chicas fue una eternidad. Nadie hizo nada, no comentaron, no discutieron, no intentaron arreglarlo, absolutamente nada, lo dejaron pasar, excepto los mejores amigos de ambas, que en ninguna ocasionadas abandonaron.

Fue luego de dos semanas y media cuando la chica fuerte se había roto y Cat vio, luego de un tiempo de fingir, salió por fin y mostro lo débil que se sentía.

— ¿Es por Tori?—sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalizaron y perdieron aquel brillo singular— ¿La extrañas?

—Si—un susurro, la pelirroja si logro escucharlo y solo sonrió tímidamente—La extraño, la extraño mucho,Cat—parecía un papel mojado, tan débil y vulnerable a la vez—Yo...yo la quiero...la quiero de vuelta—pauso limpiando, intentando si quiera detener el llanto—Yo la amo, la amo, la amo...

XXX

"La extraño "sus manos estaban apoyadas en el lavabo, y su mirada fija en el espejo, se veía terrible, cada día empeoraba, nadie se lo decía pero con las miradas que recibía no necesitaba palabras. La morena que una vez fue su novia lo ocultaba con el maquillaje y con unos lentes de sol que hasta en frío los traía, pero aun así. Todos sabían que aquellas chicas se encontraban destrozadas y no había ninguna solución posible.

Mojo su rostro y salió de la habitación, era hora de ir a la escuela.

Entro como si nada y no le importo ni un poco los ojos clavados en ella, fue directo a su casillero y aunque recién iniciaba el día quería que se termine ya.

—Holi.

—Hola—saludo débil y voz aguda salió de la pelinegra, giro un poco su rostro para ver a Cat.

—Ayer mi hermano tomo un palillo chino porque estábamos comiendo en un restaurant así y...

—Cat, Cat, Cat—llamo desesperada—No me interesa —tomo sus materiales y se fue a su clase. La pequeña pelirroja lanzó un suspiro, tomo su cuadernillo rosa y se disponía a su clase de historia del arte, clase que tocaba con Tori, y que debía verla casi en el mismo estado que la ojiazul.

Tomo asiento al lado de la morena y le dedico una leve sonrisa, le contestó con una un gesto similar, notoriamente fingida.

—Toro—trato de escucharse alegre, después de todo era una actriz— ¿Qué tal?—y se golpeó mentalmente por semejante tontería que lanzo, no podía hacer nada, ya había abierto la boca de más y solo se limitó a atenderla.

—Igual que siempre—nuevamente estaba ahí, esa sonrisa fingida, pésima mentirosa, eso era la castaña, buena actriz pero muy pero muy pésima mentirosa—Hoy nos entregan las notas del proyecto del mes pasado—se desvío del tema, y supo con quecha solo asintiendo soportaba ver a sus dos mejores amigas en ese estado.

—Sipi—saco un dulce de su bra, le ofreció amablemente a Tori pero lo rechazo, solo asintió.

El maestro 'Señor Barbas' como la pelirroja le puso entregaba los proyectos, uno por uno iba acercándose al escritorio del viejo barbudo, ella había sacado nueve y medio, estaba llegó con una sonrisa de oreja se tatuaba en su rostro ¿la razón? Saco un diez en la clase con el profesor más exigente del mundo, Cat celebro con ella felicitándola.

XXX

— ¡Fui la única André!¡Fui...la...única!—feliz no era la única palabra que reflejaba la morena, se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de André y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el mismo — ¡Sí!—gritaba en pleno pasillo de HA, con el moreno sosteniéndola, lo menos que quería era que Tori se cayera.

Lo que no vieron ellos dos, fue que Jade, los observaba, desde que la castaña parecía feliz saltando en un pie, hasta la escena que formaban ahora. Se alegró, se alegró porque Tori estaba feliz y eso le causaba felicidad también, pues siempre se veía decaída y ahora que sonreía como nunca, ella sonreía no duro mucho, pues al ver que Tori se lanzó a los brazos del que debía ser los brazos pálidos de ella, una tristeza inundó su cuerpo,quizo resistirse pero no pudo, su mirada lo decía todo, miro por un momento más la "escenita" para luego azotar su casillero e irse, las lágrimas la atraparon y escapo de inmediato ,se apresuró a su auto y entro, el llanto salió y quejidos de dolor salieron de su boca, le dolía aún, y mucho, más de lo que pensaba, más de lo que pensó.

—No deberías sufrir sola

—Metete en tus asuntos Beckett—no sabía porque, pero aquel tono de voz no le intimido para nada al moreno—¡Y largo de mi auto!—nada, seguía sin lograrlo, era algo ,y cuando es siempre, es siempre, la gótica con tan solo un grito o una mirada ocasionaba asustar y hasta mojar los pantalones de algunos, su voz y sus ojos transmitían .Siempre respetada por ello, la chica mala de Hala venenosa, la bruja mala del oeste, la mujer más peligrosa con la que te puedes cruzar ¿Te metiste con Jade West? Mañana asistiré a tu funeral ¿Hiciste enojar a Jade West? Pobre, no sabes con quien te has metido ¿Jade West te intimido? Necesitas pantalones nuevos. Pero de un día a otro, nada de lo que Jade West era, lo es. Absolutamente nada. No era la misma, y no era exageración, era más que la verdad y de eso se dio más que cuenta el galán del grupo, su amiga estaba diferente ¿La causa? Por supuesto que la sabía, es más, toda la escuela la sabia, pero pocos se enteraron de lo que tenía la pálida chica¿Depresion? No se sabe ¿Mal de amores? Probablemente,pero¿No había ella roto con la morena?Exacto,y esa era otra incógnita más, si tanto le dolía, tanto que parecía muerta en vida ¿Por qué solo la dejo ir?

—Si la quieres porque no solo se lo dices y ya—por un momento escucho un sollozo pero al girar su rostro y verla, estaba seria esta vez—Ustedes se aman.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca?

—Jade yo...—su mano se posó en el hombro de ella, pero la gótica desprecio el gestó, Beck comprendió —yo lo lamento ¿sí? Todos lo lamentamos porque sabemos cuánto se aman. Tenían mucho tiempo juntas y nadie sabe porque un día llegan y no lo están mas—pauso tomando una respiración—es verdad que en los últimos meses ya no las soportábamos—Jade en ese instante le presto atencional no las soportaban? Ellas no les habían hecho algo, hasta donde sabia—si Jade, no las soportabamos,sus peleas eran constantes y eso nos molestaba, nos frustraba porque no sabíamos que hacer y lo digo así porque una vez nos pusimos hablar de este tema sin ustedes, llegamos a la misma conclusión—miro a la pálida—ustedes ya no se aguantaban—esta vez sí paso, lanzo un sollozo, se tapó la boca con la palma de su mano queriendo detener el llanto, no pudo, era más fuerte que ella—y lo que más temíamos era que todo terminara mal—nadie había hablado con ella de ese tema, Beck Oliver lo consiguió aunque ver a Jade llorar y sufrir no era de lo más lindo, se lo tenía que decir, aunque doliera, lo tenía que hacer. Cerro los ojos dejando caer una y otra lagrima, quería mostrarse dura, pero no pudo, era la segunda persona que la vio quebrarse, sufrir y lo peor, por alguien, que amaba pero dejo ir, según ella, por idiota—y que las dos terminaran haciéndose daño.

XXX

—¿Tu qué haces acá?

—Solo quiero ver a Tori—entrecerró los ojos, cerró la puerta con ella afuera y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

—Toda la escuela se tragara tu cuento de que la ruda Jade ahora ni con un seña asusta—dio un paso delante de la gótica —Pero yo no—la observo desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies, con un desprecio único; había llorado, se le notaba en los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no le importo ni un poquito a la Vega mayor—Me das asco—su plan era entrar y dejar a Jade fuera sin conseguir hablar con su hermana. La detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo.

—Solo...mira Trina,se que nunca nos hemos llevado de maravilla pero...—sintió arder sus ojos y su voz quebrarse al acto, bajo la mirada. Se veía muy vulnerable—Sé que no me crees y no te culpo—intento recuperar su voz fría, pero fue solo eso, un estúpido intento —Tan solo te pido...déjame ver a Tori.

No lo podía negar, le costaba creerlo, esa no era la Jade West que todo mundo conocia,esa solo era una persona disfrazada de ella. Toda la escuela hablaba de lo desastrosas que se mostraban, y ella solo pensó que solo soltaban estupideces al describir a la gótica como una común chica ilusionada que le rompieron el corazón y que no podía recuperarse. Pero tenerle frente a ella y aprobar las teorías...era algo totalmente distinto.

—La llamare—abrió y dejo pasar a Jade—no te preocupes que no le diré que eres muy no lo hare por ti—se fue alejando por las escaleras—Lo haré por ella.

XXX

Su piel morena se convirtió en una pálida, su cuerpo se tensó, sus manos goteaban de sudor y no podía articular palabra alguna. Había estado encerrada en su habitación, un completo desastre, con grandes ojeras y no quería ver a nadie, fue cuando Trina llego. La había engañado, le dijo que era Andre¿Por qué hizo eso? Su hermana sabia, sabía que a la persona que menos quería ver era a Jade, y gracias al engaño. A ese maldito engaño del que Trina fue cómplice, Jade la vio, tan destruida, solo por ella. Odio profundamente a su hermana, la traicionó, pero odiaba más a Jade ¿Con que descaro iba a su casa?

Sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados por unos largos minutos a esos mares, se sorprendió un poco de ver a Jade, tan mal como ahora, pero luego pensó "Ella es Jade, una magnifica actriz" y su esperanza se esfumo y el odio crecía.

—Tori...

—¡Me dijiste que era Andre,Trina!—lo dijo como si nada sin importarle la presencia de la gótica, era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante. Unos celos llegaron a Jade, desde que habían roto, aquel moreno no hacía más que pegarse a Tori como un chicle, y le enfurecia,bastante,no se dio cuenta antes, pero estaba más que segura que André quería algo con su Vega. Y no era tonto, ella estaba débil y que mejor que lanzarse en esa oportunidad, el chico resta no era tonto, era listo, demasiado listo.

Quería hacerle una escena típica de celos, se contuvo y los dirigió a sus muñecas transformándola en puños. No tenía derecho, ya no eran nada, no tendría cara para hacerlo, arruinaría más las cosas de lo que estaba.

—Hermanita yo...yo...

—¡Tu nada, Trina!¡Tu nada!—el color rojo llegaba, y las lágrimas también aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía, una vez más ganaron, siempre pasaba, estaba cansada de perder contra unas estúpidas gotas de agua que salían de ella misma—¿Sabes que? Solo...adiós

—No te vayas...—¿fue una súplica? Por un momento lo pensó, quiso ir y dejar que la envuelva en sus brazos, que le diga que todo estaba bien y que la amaba como nada en el mundo, que solo fue una pesadilla y que no se preocupara. La realidad de mierda la golpeo. Saco de donde no supo algunas fuerzas y fue su camino a las escaleras, llorando una vez más, doliendo dejar así a Jade, porque la amaba y ni el mejor luchador profesional podría contra eso.

XXX

— ¡Maldita sea Vega! Tan solo escúchame, eso es lo que te pido, por favor—la tenía acorralada en el armario del conserje, con sus manos en cada hombro de la morena, estando tan solo a unos centímetros y con unas ganas de besarla. No la miraba, su calzado parecía más importante que la propia Jade, no podía, sabía que si la miraba, rompería en llanto, se mostraría débil y no quería eso, ya había demostrado ser capaz de ser fría, al ignorar por una semana completa a la gótica, al tener un comportamiento totalmente distinto—Te necesito...

La punta de su bota se manchó por una gota, luego por otra, y otra y otra. No quería mirarla, no quería, pero en algún momento tendría que, y solo quería correr lejos, lejos de todo, de absolutamente todo—Jade—la nombrada le sonrió tímida, hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de su exnovia y aún no perdía esa delicadeza que tenía al decirlo— ¿Me amas?

Se alejó, sus ojos ya estaban empapados, la observaba con dulzura. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro caído de la morena y la observo, solo eso, directo a aquellos chocolates, se perdía en ellos, no pedía más, no quería más, no quería que alguien llegue y le arruine la escena, quería quedarse así siempre ¿La amaba? Por supuesto, de eso no había duda, la amaba, la ama, la amó. Nunca dejaría de sentir ello ,le costaba mucho olvidar ese hermoso sentimiento.

—Te amo—lanzo un sollozo, y cerro fuertemente los parpados—Te amo demasiado ¿Me escuchaste? Demasiado, yo...yo fui...

—Callate,callate ¿Por qué Jade?—la pálida quedo en silencio—¡Maldición!¿Por qué?¿Por qué me hiciste esto?¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que ya estabas cansada de mí?¿Por qué esperaste dos años?...¿Ese era tu plan?¡Dime!¿Ese era?¿Enamorarme y luego cuando ya te canses, dejarme?—su tono de voz era neutro, ya no se escuchaba ninguna marca de las lágrimas—¿Cuándo decías que me amabas?¿Era mentira?¿Cuándo despertabas conmigo en la cama, solo era diversión?¿Cuándo te presentaste con mis padres, solo jugabas?¿Cuándo le dijimos a nuestros amigos, era parte del tu plan?¿Lo era? ¡¿LO ERA?! ¿Todo el tiempo mentiste verdad? Tú lo planeaste "Cuando me canse de Vega, la botaré "¿Era así, no? Claro, eres una excelente actriz ¿Y sabes?¡Felicidades!¡Lo conseguiste!¿Me oíste?¡Lo conseguiste!—pauso agitada y sus ojos se llenaron de odio—¡No te puedo sacar de mi puta cabeza! ¡Me hiciste amarte como a nadie! ¿Y sabes qué más?—lagrimas ¿Que esperaba? Nunca faltaban—Te odio

Un clic en la puerta y una Jade paralizada fue lo último que quedo en el armario del conserje

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal?¿Como lo hice?...Espero que bien :)<p>

Primero les quiero agradecer inmensamente sus reviews ,no espere tal recibimiento y me encantó saber que les gusto el primer capitulo. Quise subir el segundo ayer ,ya que tengo tres capítulos mas ya terminados pero dadas las circunstancias,no pude,este capitulo como ya lo veran,es drama tambié verdad,la verdad,el drama no es lo mio,en el punto de que no soy buena escribiéndolo;después leerlo,me encanta y tercero espero que les guste y nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios :) en fin,que tengan una buena semana.

Una ultima cosilla ,en el tema de las actualizaciones,en serio no se cuando lo haré.Estoy de vacaciones y pues se supone que tendre mas tiempo pero mis padres me pusieron en una preparatoria ya que este es mi ultimo año de secundaria,se supone que quiero entrar a la universidad y quiero estar preparada y aquello me consume el tiempo ademas de los talleres aparte en los que me metí.Bueeno creo que ya esta,ahora si me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

— ¡LARGO!—el pelirrubio corrió en sentido contrario, con un rostro tan asustado como si hubiera visto una fantasma, mientras en el otro lado, una pelinegra lo observaba mientras se iba, camino hasta su casillero y lo abrió, todas sus cosas desordenadas, un tsunami paso ahí, hace unas semanas que no tenía ganas de nada, pero su popularidad de chica mala, volvió pronto. Se había convertido en un propio mounstro, más que miedo, transmitía terror, era increíble como con tan solo una mirada lograba ello. Sus amigos pasaban por lo mismo. No tenía piedad de nadie, y por supuesto, con aquella persona que siempre será la Vega. Un mes con tres semanas, dos días y nueve horas. Exactamente el tiempo desde el cual, no estaban juntas. Y era oficial, una ruptura oficial, ya que, sus antiguas discusiones duraban dos días máximo.

HA escucho los gritos que anteriormente, una semana. Explotaban por el armario del conserje, y las ilusiones de la pandilla se borraron de inmediato, pensaron que al verlas entrar en aquel lugar cómplice, ellas volverían, y se reirían después de tan gran discusión. Al final, escucharon todo, y con eso les quedaba claro, que ya nada tenía arreglo.

—Jade da más miedo que antes—el afro tomo su soda y casi la acaba con un largo trago.

—Tienes razón Rob—y un suspiro de parte de Beck, salió luego del comentario— ¿Creen que aún existe esperanza?—observo a sus amigos, André, Robbie y Cat.

—No—un frío tono de voz, de parte del moreno. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar y su nerviosismo tampoco—Digo...ya se cumplirá...casi...dos meses y pues...siguen en lo mismo...y...no vemos ningún avance.

—Ellas aún se aman—esta vez fue Cat, quien 'casi' como toda la pandilla, estaba triste—No entiendo como Tori pudo decir todo eso y...

—La culpa fue de Jade—nuevamente el moreno, y otra vez las miradas en él—Y todos ustedes lo saben.

Robbie asintió, levantando los hombros ligeramente.

—Bien, seamos justos, la culpa fue tanto de Jade como de Tori.

—Claro que no, Jade fue quien dejo a Tori,ella fue quien lo hizo, no le importo ni un poco como se sentía luego va como si nada a pedirle que regresen, yo en el lugar de Tori,hubiera hecho lo mismo,Tori esta mejor sin Jade, Jade no la merece—se quedaron hielo, sin nada que decir. Sabrían lo que vendría

—Y mucho menos tú, Harris, mucho menos tu—más él no tuvo miedo, no volteo, quería seguir escuchándola—Tu no mereces a Tori, un idiota que busca una oportunidad cuando se la dejan en bandeja, un imbécil que aprovecha la situación nada más, un estúpido que piensa merecer a una de las personas más magnificas que existe, ella no estaría contigo Harris, nunca lo haría

—Te odia, West, te lo dijo.

Un golpe bajo que la pálida lo evito.

—Lo se, pero yo la amo, y con eso basta—pauso— ¿Sabes algo? Y aunque Tori te aceptara, yo la amaría aún más y así como tú aprovecharía la primera oportunidad, y tú terminarías perdiendo. Nunca la amarías, como yo, nunca.

— ¿Cuándo West se convirtió tan cursi?

— ¿Cuándo Harris se volvió mas mierda?—esta vez estaban frente a frente, el grupo asustado, y Tori, no aparecía.

—Si yo lo soy tu lo eres un millón de veces más, no eres más que una perdedora que se desquita con todos porque es una completa cobarde, no puedo creer como Tori pudo estar con alguien como tu,una estúpida que cree ser superior que los demás .

— ¡No permito que nadie me hable de esa forma! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!Soy...

— ¿Enserio André? ¿Tu?—una voz conocida por todos y un rostro triste con una mezcla de dolor.

—Tori...

XXX

"No sé ni en quien confiar...André... ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Acaso soy un imán de personas que te hacen daño?...y Jade...bien, amo a esa persona que aún no puedo sacar de mi mente, y es...es más que obvio que ella también...pero...pero lo nuestro no funciono...rayos...rayos...la extraño"

Tomo un sorbo de su limonada rosa, ya no lloraba, se le habían acabado, no podía estar toda la vida sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece, admitía, le duele aun, pero ¿De qué le servía llorar? Era estúpido, era innecesario, era una completa idiotez.

_Te amo_

Tantas personas usan aquellas dos palabras, Tori la uso, pero ahora estaba guardada en un baúl lleno de recuerdos, que tal vez nunca más abriría, en un baúl que con el tiempo se llenaría de polvo, y cuando lo encuentre, le ganaría la curiosidad, y se reiría de todo ello...un baúl, un baúl que en esos momentos aún no estaba polvoriento, estaba nuevo, recién guardado y comprado. Y le seguía doliendo, sin embargo nada salían lágrimas, no gesto, solo una mirada perdida.

_¿Sabes? Me fascinan tus celos_

— ¡Que estúpida!

"Era de hecho que algún día me cansaría de los celos...si...al inicio...eran lindos, pero...solo causaron esto... ¿A quién engaño?...las dos nos cansamos de ambas...ella...ella fue quien lo dijo primera"

_¿Planeas terminar conmigo?_

_Estoy cansada de ti._

_No te vayas._

_Te amo._

_Unas de las personas más magnificas que existe. _

"Dios como duele"

XXX

— ¿Mañana?

—Sipi, vamos Tori hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada...por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis...

—¡Cat! Bien, mañana iré a tu casa, pero podrías soltarme porque aprieta...

— ¡Ay! Lo siento Tori—sacando unas gomitas de su bra, le entrego una a la morena.

—Casi me dejas sin respiración...—decía mientras daba un mordisco a su gomita en forma de osito, color rojo.

Tres meses ya se iban a cumplir, y aunque aún no lo superaban, su apariencia física había mejorado además de su estado de ánimo. Las dos muchachas iban por su lado, no se hablaban, pero las miradas no faltaban, aquella gran pelea en la que el chico con pelo rasta y la gótica se metieron, como cualquiera tuvo consecuencias. Por un lado, ori se alejó de André por un tiempo, siguen siendo amigos ahora, pero no como antes, además de que el moreno recibía más que odio de Jade. Y por el otro, cinco días de suspensión para él y unos tres días de suspensión para ella, André soltó más de lo que debía y la mayoría escucho ello pues la gótica sorprendentemente no supo defenderse como sabía.

— ¿Qué tal chicas?

—Hey Beck—saludo Tori amable, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Una vez mi hermano quiso arreglar el televisor porque se había descompuesto, lo abrió y le hecho agua...—sus dos amigos se miraban confundidos y el más alto solo levanto los hombros

— ¿Y qué paso...?

—Se electrocuto—lanzo una risita, dos rostros temerosos le sonrieron fingidamente.

Hablaban de temas en particular, la escuela, la familia, los amigos y de unos pequeños comentarios de la pelirroja, como "su hermano" y sus "pequeños accidentes" .Las clases comenzarían en unos veinte minutos y lo aprovechaban, ya que ese día, no tenían clase juntos, a excepción de una, que Tori la compartía con Beck, luego era hasta el día siguiente, pero para ello aún faltaba mucho.

— ¡CAT! ¡CAT!—un grito de una voz familiar y de un rostro conocido— ¡CAT!

—Ay no, es Jade—se escondió tras el atractivo chico, mientras él no entendía nada—Escóndeme Beck.

— ¿Qué pasa con...ella?

— ¡Ahí estas! ¡Te mataré lentamente con mis tijeras pegadas a mi casillero!—amenazaba la gótica acercándose— ¡Muévete Oliver!—el chico se movió rápidamente, no quería que la pelinegra utilice algunas tijeras en él, no se exponerla a ello, solo saldría perdiendo— ¡Eres mujer muerta!—saco un par de tijeras de su bota y tomo a Cat del brazo, la pelirroja temía por su vida y solo cerro sus ojos.

—Basta Jade—una punzada en su pecho. Hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre saliendo de aquella voz, le alegraba, claro que le alegraba, sonrió levemente pero el acto no paro—Jade, suelta a Cat ¿sí?—obedeció—¿Que le hiciste?—su pregunta fue dirigida a la pequeña, que luego que la ojizul la soltara, fue corriendo a los brazos de Tori.

Beck estaba relajado, sabía que su amiga haría algo al respecto, y que mejor que espectar lo que sucedía. Si, se mostraba como cobarde, pero frente a Jade no podía, aún si lo intentara.

—Esta estúpida perdió mis tijeras favoritas—contesto por la pelirroja, la gótica.

—Pero tú tienes muchas, Jade ¡Mu-chas!

—Esas eran especiales—lanzo un suspiro y miro a Cat con enojo.

Por supuesto que esas eran especiales, Tori se las había regalado, para su aniversario cuando cumplían un año, y desde ese momento, las guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratara

— ¿Por qué no traes las tijeras que te regale?—había preguntado curiosa la morena, un día después de su fecha tan importante con Jade.

—Porque son horribles —la castaña la observo sentida pero al escuchar la risa proveniente de su malvada novia, frunció el ceño.

— ¡Jade!

—No las traigo porque no quiero que les pase algo, bebe, son...son _especiales_—un leve sonrojo se formó en las pálidas mejillas de la gótica, la morena le rodeo el cuello.

—Te amo

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Vega, me has hecho hablar cursilerías.

Un fugaz recuerdo le atravesó a Tori "Son especiales", observo a su alrededor, Cat se escondía detrás de Beck, mientras el último sonreía a la escena, y Jade, ella la quedaba mirando, tal vez queriendo adivinar si lo que pensaba ella también lo pensaba la morena "Yo tampoco bote los regalos de Jade...no tengo la suficiente valentía para hacerlo...veo que ella tampoco"

— ¿Porque eran especiales?—pregunto Beck luego de un amplio silencio, tomo de un hombro a la pelirroja y la puso a su lado derecho.

—No te interesa.

—Yo solo preguntaba —alzo sus manos y la gótica solo le lanzo una mirada de 'Metete en tu vida'

—Se las había prestado a esta—señalo a la pequeña—para sus estúpidas clases de vestuario y luego me sale diciendo que las perdió—con furia se acercó a Cat,agarro el cuello de su vestido y la acerco a ella—No sé cómo ¡Pero me las encuentras!

—Y... ¿Por qué le prestaste justamente tus 'tijeras especiales'?—comento Tori haciendo comillas en especiales, como si no supiera porque aquellas lo eran.

—Las vio, las tomo, y antes de irse de mi casa, en la puerta me dijo que las tomaba prestadas, cuando quise perseguirla para quitárselas, se había ido—lanzo a Cat al suelo, acercándose a un casillero y recostándose en este—ya lo dije...eran especiales.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la morena, no sabía que Jade las quería tanto a pesar de que tiene demasiadas en su casa, tampoco sabía si solo era para llamar su atencional observo mejor, la conocía y por su rostro parecía ser verdad, aún así su duda no se resolvía.

— ¡Lo siento!—grito Cat a punto de llorar, esta vez tomándose de Tori

— ¡Tu sabias lo mucho que significaban para mí! ¡Eres una estúpida!—y se fue, dejando a la pelirroja sollozando, mientras Tori y Beck la consolaban, y aunque su amiga estaba triste, la morena sentía muchas emociones en sí, nuevamente en aquella gótica.

XXX

Jugo de naranja para refrescar su mente, una completa paz en la mesa vacía, no era hora de almuerzo, ni mucho menos salida. El maestro Williams no llego al aula y les dieron la hora libre, ella aprovecho para terminar un proyecto, no quería desperdiciar tiempo, tenías muchas cosas que hacer. Otro sorbo. Su lápiz estaba junto a sus pequeños labios, cruzo la piernas "Vamos, no es tan difícil" ninguna idea le llegaba, estaba estresada y pensó inmediatamente en un baño de burbujas "Okay, si sigo pensando en eso querré irme a hacerlo"

Su hoja tan solo tenía seis líneas, necesitaba más, pero por más que intentaba nada le cruzaba en su mente. Tomo el último trago de su jugo y al verlo vacío se estreso más "Genial, se acabó" daba golpecitos ligeros en su cabeza con el lapicero, aún nada.

—Bien es todo, mi cabeza esta nublada—lanzo un suspiro largo y guardo sus materiales en un bolso, se lo puso en el hombro y se trasladó al interior de la escuela. Observo su celular.

8:45

Quedaban quince minutos para el siguiente periodo, se dejó caer al piso, sentada en forma de indio, jugando con su pearphone hasta escuchar el timbre "Y cuando pienso que no puedo estar más aburrida..."

— ¡Tori!

Levanto su mirada: lentes, títere,

—Hola muñeca—rodo los ojos, se levantó y quedo frente al flacucho chico.

—Hola Rob—sonrió, aun con su móvil en mano— ¿Qué haces acá? Faltan—dio un vistazo a la hora—diez minutos para el siguiente período.

—Iba al baño...y ¿Tu qué haces acá?—pauso pensativo y ensancho sus ojos— No me digas que estas saltándote clases porque déjame decirte que...

—No Rob, no lo estoy haciendo—se acomodó el bolso en su hombro y continuo—el profesor Williams no llego a clase y...

—El viejo cara de mono—la morena soltó una risita y asintió.

—Ese mismo Rex, y bueno nos dieron las horas libres—termino con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio una ojeada a su móvil nuevamente y volvió su vista al afro.

—Entiendo, entiendo...y ¿Que estuviste haciendo mí en...

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, seguido de un molesto comentario del títere, se despidió diciendo que debía recoger sus cosas al aula o si no las morena hizo lo mismo, se dirigió a su casillero, e hizo el cambio común de libros. Siguiente clase: Sikowits, su maestro favorito, aunque a veces pueda ser ¿raro?

Ya trasladaba algunos libros de su bolso al casillero, iría a su asiento habitual y quería llegar temprano, la última vez que llego ultima, se tuvo que sentar entre André y Jade, y no fue muy cómodo cuando los dos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas 'no tan lindas'

—Hay Cat—la única sentada, suspiro aliviado, prefería aguantar los comentarios fuera de lugar de la pelirroja, que aquella escena que no quiso volver a recordar.

—Holi Tori

Se dejó caer al lado de esta, ella le decía algún relato de su hermano, la morena le prestaba mucha atención hasta que dijo "hospital" esa era la señal para buscar algunas cosas en su mente, pero en ese instante la interrumpieron, tanto a Cat como a Tori.

—Hola—cabello rubio, ojos verdes, alto, tez blanca y muy atractivo. Una sonrisa, las muñecas en los bolsillos y lo reconoció. Alex, el año pasado le coqueteaba seguidamente, la invitaba a almorzar, estaban juntos en una obra y se habían conocido en ella. Otro recuerdo, su ahora exnovia lo odiaba eternamente, pues aquel apuesto chico siempre se le insinuaba a la morena y sabía que quería algo con Tori.

—Alex—fue su forma de saludo—a...a los años

El pelirrubio paso una mano por su cabello y le sonrió nuevamente—Pues si ¿Cómo has estado?—se incomodó con la pregunta ¿Cómo había estado? Pues aquella respuesta toda la escuela la sabía, era más que obvio que no había sido su temporada, ni los mejores meses. Al notar que no decía nada, el chico cambio totalmente de tema—Estaba pensando...que tal si... ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?

Su nerviosismo no tardó en aparecer y quería mentir. Si, sabia, no era la mejor mintiendo, más bien era la más pésima de todas, pero él no iba a saber si está o no engañándole.

—Es que...es que...quede con Trina en, pues en ¿Ayudarle a escoger zapatos?...eh si...había quedado con Trina—no contenta con su respuesta, observo a Cat ,le pedía con la mirada que le ayudara, ella solo asintió.

—Sipi, yo estaré con ella también

Un 'Oh' se formó en los labios del chico, sonrió por tercera vez, esta si le molesto a Tori, que le devolvió el gesto fastidiado—Nos vemos Tori, cuídate.

—Esa fue la peor actuación que he visto en la vida—el títere molesto nuevamente, y aunque fuera así, tenía mucha razón. Ella tampoco sabía si el chico le creyó, eso era lo de menos.

—Gracias Cat—la pelirroja asintió, no sabía porque su amiga hizo lo que hizo.

— ¿Quién era el chico?—hablo esta vez el afro sentándose al lado de morena le agradeció mentalmente que haya echo eso, y otra vez, no quería que ese asiento en el que estaba Robbie, lo ocupara André o Jade, Beck también era una opción, pero en ese momento no estaba ahí

—Se llama Alex...y pues...

—Quería invitarte a salir—termino la frase incompleta, Robbie—lo note al entrar—la morena tomo su rostro entre sus manos y agacho la cabeza.

—Díganlo, soy una pésima mentirosa—aún entre sus manos agitaba el rostro.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, Tori

Dejo caer sus muñecas en sus piernas cruzadas y miro con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja— ¡Lo sé!— y volvió a su forma anterior, lanzaba pucheros y estaba angustiada.

—Cálmate morenaza, tú actuación no fue del asco—títere entrometido, era lo que pensó Tori.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste su invitación?—y la pregunta que no quería escuchar, se le vino la vista y ahí estaban, Cat y Robbie, por supuesto también el títere, esperando la respuesta. Respiro profundamente, observo que aquella gótica aun no llegaba y Beck, pues él había viajado a Canadá. Palmeo sus piernas y un respiro otra vez. Tenía que responder, no sin antes deshacerse de ese estúpido títere que no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

— ¿Puedes...puede guardar a Rex por un momento?—entrecerró los ojos y quedo mirando a su títere, le obedeció sabiendo lo que continuaba—Bien—ultimo respiro y seguía—El chico que vieron salir y que viste hace unos instantes hablándome, era Alex Handson—los dos se observaron mutuamente ¿Quién era ese?—Un chico que protagonizo conmigo una obra, él y yo—pauso—en la obra, interpretábamos a unos novios. Como saben, el año pasado aún seguía con—segunda pausa—...con Jade y ya saben, es muy celosa y no le cayó para nada bien, Alex siempre me traía chocolates y ella lo odiaba cada vez más—ultima pausa, sus amigos parecían entender y pronto sacarían sus propias conclusiones—un día ya no aguanto más y le hizo entender que yo era suya, hasta lo amenazo y él dejo de insinuarme—tomo las manos de los dos y las junto, uniéndose tres manos—Prométanme que no se lo contaran a nadie ¿sí?—asintieron.

Cat se mordía el cabello, había escuchado un pedazo de la historia por parte de Jade, quejándose como comúnmente ella lo haría 'Ese imbécil quiere meterse con lo que es mío' pero no sabía quién era o que rasgos tenia. Parecía un buen chico y se notaba que al ver libre a Tori, quería intentar algo con ella, no dijo nada, dejo que Robbie hablara primero. Y así lo hizo.

—No veo el problema Tori, tú estás sola, deberías salir con ese chico, realmente le interesas—le regalo un tímida sonrisa—no vas a huir todo el tiempo de Jade, ese no es tu plan; date una oportunidad.

Y sí que hablo primero, el chico afro parecía un tanto inmaduro con un títere en mano, pero en cuanto no estaba con él, mostraba ser totalmente diferente, casi irreconocible.

—Pero cuando Jade me vea con el...pensara que

—Ya no es más tu novia, puedes salir con quien tú quieras ¿No es así Cat?—dos pares de ojos en la pequeña.

—Es cierto Tori— ¿mejor amiga de Jade? Si, pero el dueño del títere tenía mucha razón, su amiga la había perdido, no tanto al extremo, aun se amaban; pero como dijo él, la morena era libre y por lo tanto Jade no podía con eso.

—Además, Jade también puede salir con alguien—comento no tan feliz por lo dicho.

—Claaaaro¡Vamos Robbie! Todos sabemos que ella asusta a todos en HA, tan solo con mirarlos causa temor o...que se hagan pipi en sus pantalones. Solo...no aceptare y no digan nada más.

—Hola chicos—Sinjin se les había acercado, tenía un pear pad en sus manos y miraba a los tres—Venía a decirles... ¿Participaran en el festival de Luna llena?—los tres negaron. Tanto Robbie y Cat, sin olvidar al nerd que aún estaba quedaron viendo.

— ¿Qué?—y se dio cuenta, ella siempre participaba en las actuaciones de la escuela, era algo extraño que no lo hiciera—En estos días he tenido dolor de garganta—un 'oh' se formó en los demás, Sinjin ya se iba, pero antes de intentarlo. Se puso nuevamente donde estaba.

—No es que estuve escuchando su conversación pero...estoy soltero y...

—Largo Sinjin—fue el afro quien lo dijo, Tori solo rodo los ojos "Jade nunca lo aceptaría, es de hecho"

XXX

Tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigía a la casa de su amiga Cat, eran alrededor de las 8pm, no le gustaba para nada ser puntual. No estaba tan lejos, no tenía problema con ello.

Estaciono su coche en una cafetería, necesitaba urgente un café "Cat sabe esperar"

Casi 8:30 y ella aún seguía relajada, no es que le emocionara tener quedarse a dormir con la pelirroja, le fastidiaba, ya que tendría que escuchar relatos tontos pero a pesar de eso, le divertía un tanto, solo un poco.

"Y aquí estamos "toco el timbre y espero unos segundos, la puerta no tardo en abrise.

Con un pijama color rosa y pantuflas de conejito del mismo color, le sonrió y la dejo pasar.

—Bien acá estoy, iré a dejar esto a tu habitación—tomo su bolso y subía las escaleras por su cuenta.

—No...Jade—fue lo único que escucho pues ya estaba en el segundo piso. Buscaba la entrada de la habitación, unos sonidos de alguien corriendo por las escaleras, abrió rápidamente la puerta y el cerro con llave "¿Qué le pasa?"

— ¿Jade?

Pensó que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada y solo agito su cabeza luego de oír aquella melodía para sus oídos. Pero al girar, estaba ahí, con un pijama turquesa, no tanto un pijama. Un polo de tiras con una vaquita en ella y unos shorts que dejaban ver sus buenas trabajadas piernas. Hace mucho que no las veía, quedo boquiabierta y no lo comprendía, la castaña la observaba con el mismo gesto, sus miradas decían todo.

Cat lo planeó

—Tori—por fin se había atrevido a hablar, levanto su ceja perforada— ¿Que…Que haces acá?...no es que quiera echarte pero...

La morena sonrió negando con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Jade estaba nerviosa.

—Se lo que tratas de decir—se levantó de la cama y avanzo dos pasos—Cat me invitó...y claro que se porque—lo último lo dijo en susurro

Jade sonrió, hacía ya mucho que no hablaban directamente, casi como una conversación, la última vez que lo habían hecho fue por sus tijeras especiales, que su amiga pelirroja se las debía. Tampoco se habían quedado solas en ese tiempo menos se hablaban con tanta naturalidad, como si nada había pasado.

Y así estuvieron, sonriéndose mutuamente, jugando a las miradas, sin nada que decir, le gustaba, a la gótica le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba, a pesar que Cat hizo trampa. Se olvidaron completamente de ella, que seguía tocando la puerta incontroladamente, tal vez pensando que algo malo pasaría.

Tori le abriola pelirroja la abrazo y Jade, aunque sea su mejor amiga, se sentía celosa, porque Cat si podía, y ella se tenía que aguantar todo.

Luego de un momento incomodo, las dos la miraron fulminantes '¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaría acá?' Eso era, las dos al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que la pelirroja planeo todo, era astuta, demasiado astuta.

XXX

Muchas personas mirándolas extrañadas ¿Habían vuelto? Todos ahí preguntaban lo mismo.

Vieron a la morena salir del auto de Jade y ese fue su primer pensamiento, pero después observaron. Las dos se fueron por su lado, sin despedirse siquiera. Seguían en lo mismo.

Quería matar a Cat, no solo le engaño cuando dijo que en la pijamada no estaría más que ella y la , no fue suficiente, luego prácticamente le obligo a llevar a Tori a la escuela, poniendo como excusa que debía ir a comprar un perrito, y por supuesto, excusa tonta.

Compro su café mañanero y entro a los pasillos de HA, los susurros empezaban.

'Las vimos salir del mismo auto'

Unas tijeras en su estómago y el muchacho estaría muerto, pero se evitó del problema y solo ignoro, debía llegar a su siguiente clase, que para su suerte, la compartía con Tori.

"Por más que trato, todo se viene en mi contra"

El estúpido maestro se estaba tardando más de lo normal, estaba molesta, lo que menos le gustaba es esperar y menos al profesor. Un recuerdo más le llego. Claro, esa clase la había tenido con Tori, se inscribieron juntas...para estar .Ella aun no llegaba. Observo a su alrededor. Tres puestos vacíos, contando el de ella.

Ya se retrasó mucho, fue lo que pensó, no hablaba del maestro, hablaba de la morena. Decidió dormir un momento, y justamente cuando quiso cerrar sus ojos. Sintió un peso al lado de ella.

Era Tori, su Tori.

Se enderezo y la observo unos segundos, luego los demás asientos, había uno vacío ¿Por qué no fue al otro? Choco con los chocolates.

—Puedo cambiar de asiento si te incómodo.

— ¡No!—todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el .Grito muy fuerte, la miraban asustados, la morena no, por si ella fuera, soltaría una risa. Volvió su atención a Tori—Digo...no, no...No me incomodo solo...ugh olvídalo—le dio una última mirada, volvió a su forma anterior.

Le gustaba estar al lado de ella, le encantaba su aroma, pero era de hecho que no lo diría en voz .Antes lo hacia, pero cuando eran novias.

— ¡Genial! Parece que ese estúpido anciano no piensa llegar.

Vieron como algunos alumnos se iban por la falta del maestro, otros dormían en sus asientos y algunos solo conversaban entre sí.

Se dedicó a ver a la castaña que no hacía más que jugar en su celular, sonreía de vez en vez y tecleaba.

"Es hermosa" decidió girar su rostro, lo que menos quería era que Tori la descubriera viéndola como una tonta. Hizo lo mismo que ella, saco su móvil de su chaqueta y jugaba.

Tori la observo, pero igual que la otra, giro su rostro "¿Cómo es que luego de dos años de relación, terminemos así?" Lanzo un bufido y guardo su pearphone "Lo mejor sería irse" pensó la gótica, el salón ya casi vacío y su compañera aun en su móvil "Lo mejor es irse"

— ¿Te quedaras?—por fin sus ojos chocolates le prestaron atención.

—Creo que no—las chicas tomaron sus bolsos, iban a la salida, una al lado de la otra.

—Tori

— ¿Si?

"Maldita sea, si sigue en esa posición juro que la besaré...bien cálmate Jade... ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en primera persona?"

—Yo... ¿Quieres un jugo?

"Gran pregunta Jade, eres una completa imbécil"

—No te preocupes, estoy bien así debo ir a terminar mi proyecto—le sonrió tímidamente —Nos vemos.

Bien, la había rechazado, pero ¿Que esperaba? No es como si fuera tan fácil es que a veces se olvidaba, que no era como antes.

* * *

><p>Hola mundo, y aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo xD No sé porque pero siento que cuando quiero actualizar un domingo termino haciéndolo un lunes. En fin nuevamente les quería agradecer por sus comentarios, me hace tan feliz saber que les gusta :´) No sé cuándo actualizare, como ya se los dije la preparatoria consume mi tiempo y ni los fin de semanas me deja en paz. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosilla, simplemente avísenme.<p>

Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, que tengan una buena semana


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**CHAPTER 4**

—¿Un tigre purpura?—asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomando el dibujo entre sus manos, sus hoyuelos de sus mejillas podían notarse y la alegría con la que se reía era contagiosa , tanto que el afro intentaba salir del trance en el que se había metido por contemplarla.

Carraspeo su garganta intentando reaccionar, acomodo sus lentes y miro a Cat por unos minutos más

—Es taaan gracioso porque eso no pasa en la naturaleza.

Y continúo riendo. Cualquiera diría que parecía una loca desquiciada por tal comportamiento casi estúpido, pero al observarla de cerca se podían ver sus facciones de su rostro, tan delicados y de ella, siempre transpirando alegría y emoción. Muchos tal vez no sabían como alguien podía aguantar por así decirlo a Cat, pues si se trataba de ella, hablábamos como si de una niña de kínder se cuidabas, pero pocos tenían la dicha de saber su lado amistoso y maduro de la pelirroja y uno de ellos era Shapiro, el cual claramente dejaba notar su interés más allá de lo amical para un futuro cercano.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué no participaras en el festival de luna llena?

Busco en su mente el motivo verdadero por el cual no lo haría, si bien la pequeña no era amante de las actividades del colegio, siempre intentaba ayudar en algo. Esta no sería la excepción, ni ninguna otra, de una u otra forma siempre terminaba apoyando.

—Estuve ayudando a Jade en una canción— Robbie comprendió inmediatamente esperando que su amiga continúe, pero aquello nunca llego pues como siempre sucedía, Cat se perdió en su mundo olvidándose de su acompañante.

—Y... ¿Qué más...?

Solo basto unas cuantas palabras para que la pelirroja vuelva a la realidad, le sonrió como si con ello se disculpara de su ausencia estando presente, algo ilógico pero cierto. Y cuando ya estaba por responder. Una voz ya conocida los interrumpió.

"La, la, la..."

Una voz con ese singular ronquido en ella, un poco más grave que la voz de la pelirroja e incluso de la morena. West ,ensayando quizá para que no haya ninguna descoordinación en cuanto a su presentación, siempre queriendo que todo salga perfecto. O como ella diría, una West nunca se equivoca, siendo totalmente falso por varios puntos.

—Y no me dio tiempo para mí—asintió tomando su malteada , una de fresa porque le encantaba el sabor y el color. Quedo mirando a Cat por un momento, luego su vista al sorbete quizá pensando en tomarlo o no y finalmente giro su rostro en busca de Jade quien aún ensayaba en el escenario asustando a cualquiera que se cruce a su paso. Parecía de mal humor...una gran novedad en ella.

— ¿Jade está saliendo con alguien?

Recibió una cara horrorizada y un ceño fruncido a la vez, tomó un sorbo de su malteada y busco una posible solución por el gesto extraño de Cat. Pero entendió inmediatamente el porqué, y su reacción fue algo parecida a la de su mejor amiga. Como simplemente pudo pensar eso, él, Robbie Shapiro saliendo con Jade West, ni en sus peores pesadillas , ni siendo el único hombre vivo la pálida lo aceptaría y aunque tenía que aceptar que la gótica no era nada fea , nunca se le había cruzado por la mente tal idea que hasta espeluznante le parecía

— ¡No! Cat... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No saldría con Jade...primero ella me mataría—pauso observando nuevamente a la gótica y suspiro recordando todo lo que hace meses paso—Lo digo por Tori

Respiro aliviada borrando todo pensamiento de Robbie y Jade juntos y los transformo en la realidad. Ese chico Hundson o como se apellide seguía buscando a Tori , obviamente estaba más que interesado en ella ,viéndola libre y sin moros en la costa , tal vez quería lanzarse a conquistarla. Pero la morena, siempre intentaba evadirlo de todas las maneras posibles, era más que evidente que el chico saldría perdiendo pues solo se había ilusionado y solo tendría que deshacer ese gusto. Tori tomaba la primera excusa tonta que se le presentaba sin importarle si le crea o no, no era capaz de rechazarlo directamente y quizá nunca, era muy débil en aquello. Y deberían darle un premio a la peor actriz en mentir "Me sentiría mal si yo salgo con alguien mientras Jade está sola" ni un inocente niño de seis años se creería tal cuento, aquella frasecita siempre la utilizaba con sus amigos para no explicar los verdaderos motivos del rechazo al chico. Pero mágicamente estos los convertían en un "Aún amo a Jade" y todas sus dudas se aclaraban sin más.

—Deberías convencer a Jade a salir con alguien.

Idea absurda.

—Rob, todos los chicos le temen.

Un majestuoso silencio respiraron, y una brisa tan helada los acompaño en la situación. Era tan increíble todo. No es como si tuvieran más opciones o como si las habrían tenido antes. En verdad eran escasas y para encontrarlas hasta tuvieron que cavar bajo miles de metros en la tierra. Jade siempre sería un caso particular.

El afro giraba su rostro en direcciones diferentes tal vez para buscar algo. Pero sus ojos se nublaron al ver a Trina Vega, la no más talentosa de las hermanas, pasar con un bocadillo en mano. Era cierto que no poseía un talento pero su inteligencia aún seguía intacta.

— ¡Trina!

Sorprendida de que alguien la llame, volteo esperanzada con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro pero al darse por enterado de quien era , una mueca de asco remplazo la sonrisa. No era su persona favorita pero no teniendo nada que hacer llego hasta la mesa tirando su cartera al instante y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

—Ayúdanos—hablo directamente el afro, sintiendo la atención de Trina en él—es sobre Tori—y toda sensación anterior se fue al pasado al escuchar el nombre de su querida pequeña hermana, coloco sus manos en la mesa del café asfalto y se acercó más —Un chico la invito a salir—y aunque le daba un poco de envidia que a su hermana le suceda ,sintió también alegría porque desde la famosa ruptura, Tori, no quería saber más de citas o cosas de novios —pero ella no lo acepta — y toda felicidad se fue al diablo por la estúpida de su hermana ¿Acaso planeaba estar sola todo el tiempo y torturarse por el rompimiento con Jade? Porque ese parecía ser su plan, no conseguiría nada no intentando—Según lo que nos dijo era que —formo unas comillas con sus dedos—"Se sentiría mal si ella sale con alguien y Jade no"

Pufff...en todos esos años esa era la excusa más estúpida, idiota y tonta que había escuchado. A su hermana le gustaba sufrir, era una masoquista. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad pero ella solo la dejaba ir y no quería arriesgar nada. La odiaba tanto es estos momentos.

Pero de algo si estaba segura. Si Jade, saldría con alguien, Tori no haría más que hacerse a un lado y recién ahí, buscar una persona para ella.

—Búsquenle alguien para Jade. Así de fácil.

Fue ahí cuando Cat, reaccionó, si bien era cierto que Tori era quizá la única persona que no le temía, las demás si y esa idea suelta y tonta de la mayor de las hermanas Vega no servía.

—Nadie en HA se atrevería a invitar a Jade—dijo por fin la pequeña—la única que logro eso fue Tori, tu hermana.

Robbie apoyo el punto de su mejor amiga. Ni el más valiente se atrevería a tal cosa. Jade era terrorífica y simplemente con la mirada lograba algo más que mojar los pantalones de la víctima , eso ya lo había experimentado más que uno. Contando a los tres presentes en la mesa

—Entonces no sé... ¿páguenle?

¿Pagarle? Sus miradas confusas de los dos restantes no se hicieron esperar para nada. Pagarle a un chico para salir con la chica mala de HA era un tanto peligroso y arriesgado. Además de que saldría dañado alguien y no necesariamente seria la pálida. Esa idea era tonta y absurda, y aunque era una de las pocas no dejaba de ser arriesgada

"¡Sinjin! ¡Arregla esto y profundízalo!"

Un comentario de Sinjin no tan inocente. Otra opción. Sinjin. Y una negación rápida , si bien el nerd tenía tanta valentía de fastidiar a Jade, ella aunque él fuera el único hombre en el planeta, jamás lo aceptaría, siempre lo dejo en claro y más de una vez. Sabían que tal vez al decírselo al chico de locos cabellos acepte al acto pero también sabían que solo lograría unas tijeras en su garganta y un velorio rápido.

"¡Si sigues jodiendo! ¡USARE TUS DEFORMES OREJAS EN UN ESTUPIDO COLLAR!"

Los tres en la mesa se lanzaron miradas atemorizadas. Buscar a alguien muy valiente, iba a ser tan difícil como si algún día la pelirroja dejara sus relatos de su hermano. Y eso que aquello aun no lo había conseguido. Trina ni siquiera se pudo imaginar cómo su pobre hermana estuvo amarrada con la pálida y como se atrevió a decir que podía llegar a ser tierna. Quizá ese efecto solo lo tenía Tori en Jade y quizá un plan nuevo sea reconciliarlas pero ya no había nada que hacer en cuanto a eso, ya había pasado más de tres meses y nada pasaba.

—Y si lo consiguen...le tendrán que pagar una muy buena suma—fue lo último que dijo Trina antes de irse dudosa en busca de un bocadillo más.

...

¿Cómo superarla si hasta el estúpido maestro calvo se pone en su contra?

Una nueva obra, un nuevo personaje. La protagonista. Una nueva interpretación, y un problema más a la lista.

—Mi caja ha hablado—ella quedo observando el papelito donde estaba escrito su personaje . Si, tal vez esa idea de superarla estaba de más pues le era demasiado difícil cuando su Vega pertenecía al mismo círculo de amigos por ende la tenía que ver casi siempre toda la maldita semana y sin poder hablarle como antes. Profesor idiota y estúpido obra.

'Esposa del astronauta Walter Swing'

Lanzo un bufido y arrugo el papel en su mano. Sikowits explicaba algo que en ese instante no le importaba ni un poquito. Gracias a él su mente voló a otro lugar, a pesar de ser su clase favorita, con su profesor favorito, al cual quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Era un estúpido y hasta pensó que lo hizo a propósito, el maestro calvo sabía muy bien que habían terminado meses atrás y su relación no finalizó del todo mejor. Ahora quizá lograría un problema más y su intento de acercarse a Tori queriendo probar en ser su amiga se vaya al demonio

Un ruido interrumpió. Un mapache, después de todo algo de cierto tenía el maestro loco.

Identifico una vista en ella. Sonrió. Era André, y ella al lo , sonrió , sí , porque a pesar de tratar, y ganar un gran problema, se sentía ganadora. Y se quedó así, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Que idiota que era el chico al pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Tori. Sobre su cadáver ocurría eso.

—Los ensayos iniciaran después de clase, y recuerden, no hay ningún cambio—sabía, el comentario era dirigido a Jade y Tori. Hasta el más tonto podía notar ese detalle.

Aún sus ojos se plantaban en la hoja, no atendía al profesor siquiera. También estaba en lo mismo, un poco confundida tal vez. No se le cruzo por la mente volver a ser algo de Jade, ni siquiera ficticio. Soltó un suspiro y simplemente se resignó.

...

— ¡Tori!... ¡Seguía tu línea!

Parpadeo un par de veces, se encubrió en el suelo, tomo una respiración y regreso su vista al maestro calvo ¿Que tan difícil podía ser? Ella sabía que era una excelente actriz, siempre se lo dejaban en claro ¿Por qué justo en esta obra tenía que fallar?

—Lo siento

—Es la quinta vez que te quedas en esa simple línea que tan solo tiene dos palabras ¿Qué te pasa?

Todos entendían el porqué. Jade, André, Beck, Sinjin hasta Burf. Sabían lo que le pasaba. A Tori le dolía, le dolía porque hace meses atrás esas líneas salían de sus labios con tanta naturalidad, con tanto cariño, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Ahora era diferente, no podía si quiera mirarla, no era capaz de lanzar solo esas palabras, le era tan imposible. Y le dolía aún más saber que había querido decir aquello siempre pero solo consiguió hacerlo en una obra la cual odiaba tanto ahora

—Un ensayo más

"Por Dios, es solo una obra, tú puedes hacerlo" se repetía una y mil veces, en cada ensayo antes de iniciar. Solo quedaban en su cabeza. Nunca lo conseguía. Pensó en renunciar y poder conseguir un remplazo, pero solo demostraría lo cobarde que puede llegar a ser, tal vez algo no extraño en ella, después de todo era un reto "Tienes que hacerlo"

—Tú no eres un perdedor...tú eres un astronauta.

Un silencio. Un segundo, dos , tres, cuatro. Dos minutos. Un grito

— ¡Enciende una vela Burf! Este lugar apesta—el nivel de paciencia de Sikowits se había agotado, si, era un maestro y tenía que brindar todo lo que sabía, pero en estas circunstancias todo eso se iba al diablo. Las chicas se pararon delante de él al oír el grito al igual que los otros un poco aturdidos— André, Beck tómense cinco.

Se retiraron confusos. Ahora tan solo estaban dos chicas en el escenario ahora.

—Están arruinando mi obra.

— ¿Están? Yo no soy la que no puede decir dos líneas —la Jade antigua regreso con respecto a la actitud con Tori, tan agresiva y sarcástica. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirarla. Actitud le faltaba en cuanto se encontraba con la morena. Y valentía para enfrentar las cosas también.

— ¡No es tan fácil!

— ¿Por qué?—pensó un poco, sabía que Jade la observaba esta vez "¿Por qué?" Se preguntó y se sintió estúpida, seguro Jade no poseía aquel sentimiento que tenía ahora la mitad latina. Pasó una mano por su cabello y volvió a Sikowits evadiendo a la gótica.

—Bien, bien, lo siento, yo...creo estar ya preparada.

El maestro loco asintió, sus alumnas eran muy buenas actrices y claro que lo superarían y sabía que no le fallarían. Le creyó, dudando pero le creyó.

—Lo haremos mañana—se dirigía a la salida, cansado de tantos intentos fallidos, antes de salir, pauso—una cosa más—las dos asintieron—No nieguen la verdad—cruzo la puerta y se fue.

'No nieguen la verdad, no nieguen la verdad, no nieguen la verdad...'

Otro sonido de la puerta. Ya estaban solas en la sala, en el escenario aún, una al lado de la otra, con los ojos fijos en la puerta y un grandioso silencioso reinando La caja negra.

—Tori yo-

La interrumpieron—Lo sé, disculpa, mañana no pasara lo de hoy...nos vemos Jade.

Sus ojos dibujaron el camino por donde Tori saldría.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre en este tiempo me he preguntado—y lo consiguió, la morena detuvo sus pasos pero aún de espaldas escuchaba a Jade—Algo que me tiene inquieta y que no puedo responder sola—se acercó a Tori que todavía de espaldas no se iba, la tomo del hombro pero bajo la mano inmediatamente. Suspiro, rodeo a la morena.

Su estúpida mirada al piso. Frente a ella, tomo su mandíbula y el obligo a mirarla a los ojos. Sintiendo casi su respiración.

— ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Con su muñeca tomo la mano de Jade y se alejó un poco—Trina debe estar esperando.

— ¡Pues que se espere!—cerro la puerta y se acomodó en ella, no quería dejar a Tori, así porque si, solo porque a la morena le daba la gana de evadirla siempre.

—Jade, ahora no ¿sí? No es el momento

— ¿Cuándo es el momento?

—No lo sé, no lo se

...

Trato de detener a Cat, pero le era muy difícil cuando ella no dejaba de dar brincos por toda la sala y gritar de alegria ¿La razón? Había encontrado las tijeras especiales que perdió y Jade por fin dejaría de sacarle en cara la tontería que hizo.

Fue a la cocina y de una pequeña lata saco un poco de helado "Tal vez con esto se calme" lo sirvió en un plato de vidrio, puso una cuchara y retorno a la sala. La pelirroja aún saltaba.

—¿Alguien quiere helado?

Se detuvo y tal como Tori lo planeo, Cat fue hacia ella en busca del helado, prácticamente le arrancho el plato y comía descontroladamente como una niña pequeña manchándose alrededor de los labios.

"Es Cat..."

— ¿Y...donde las encontraste?

—Mi compañera de clase las tenía—ya estaba por la mitad del helado—no me las quería devolver pero...en cuanto le dije de quien era...

—Te las devolvió—Cat asintió entregándole el plato que antes contenía el postre, parecía una niña de kínder—Tienes...helado—le señalo alrededor de su boca indicándole que se limpiara.

Volvió a la cocina dejando el recipiente, lo lavo y lo dejo en donde pertenecía.

— ¿Saldrás con Alex?

Casi, casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando pero se contuvo.

"Cat sabe cómo sorprenderme...bien, piensa en una buena respuesta Tori..."

—Yo...no sé—"Gran respuesta"

— ¿Por qué? Tú le interesas, además es muy guapo— se dejó caer en el sofá y su cabeza estirarse atrás, suspiró.

—Ya te dije...no me sentiría bien si...

— ¡Tori! Hace meses Jade y tú terminaron, se supone que seguirían sus vidas—pestañeo un par de veces, Cat era Cat, pero en cuanto a los temas serios , era otra y eso Tori agradecía profundamente pues en André ya no sabía si podía confiar siendo o tal vez cuando fue su mejor amigo. Solo le quedaba la pequeña, también era su mejor amiga pero no tan pegada como el moreno y ahora que lo había perdido, toda su confianza estaba en ella.

—Vale, no quiero salir con él, es todo...además ahora estoy preocupada por la obra.

— ¿Por qué? Eres una de las mejores actrices de HA

Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, odiaba que le recordaran ello.

— ¡No puedo decir dos simples palabras!

Se puso a pensar. Y recordó. La obra de Sikowits donde las principales eran Jade y Tori y para colmo de males tenía que interpretar a una pareja de esposos. También recordó cuando se lo contó Beck luego del ensayo, dijo algo como que habían detenido el ensayo por Tori. Pero nunca le dijo el por qué.

— ¿Cuáles eran esas palabras?

Se hizo a la desentendida, le ofreció más helado pero Cat aunque lo ansiaba no se dejó convencer— ¿Cuáles eran, Tori?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir chocando con el rostro de espera de la pelirroja.

—Eran...Te...amo

—Tori...

—Es que no puedo Cat, no puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle esa dos estúpidas palabras...yo...no puedo porque sé que...sé que aún lo siento y me rompería al soltarlo... ¡Dios! Es tan difícil

La abrazo y la morena lo correspondió, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Cat mientras la envolvía, en esos momentos era cuando en verdad sentía que Cat era una gran amiga. No lloraba, pero se sentía muy angustiada.

—Oye Tori...Has visto mi crema depilatoria porque creí que la había dejado en... ¿Qué pasa?

No estaba llorando, pero su mirada refleja lo necesario para que su hermana se dé cuenta que no se encontraba bien.

—No es nada Tri, iré al baño

Se giró hacia la pelirroja pidiéndole con los ojos que le contara lo que sucedía, tenía su hipótesis: Jade, pero no quería lanzar conclusiones apresuradas, prefería saber la verdad. Cat asintió, le señalo el otro lado del sofá y la Vega mayor no dudo en sentarse.

—Es por Jade

Hipótesis verdadera. El ceño fruncido y un bufido de frustración acompañándolo, le enfurecía. No. Le molestaba que su hermana siguiera sufriendo por la gótica. Sabía que estuvieron por un tiempo largo y que al cortar sufrirían pero aun así. Eran casi más de tres meses y eso, eso le molestaba, luego de tanto tiempo se supone que la superaría, pero no, prefería sufrir y ella no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le hizo?

—No, no, no le ha hecho nada

Levanto una ceja, cruzo los brazos esperando que continúe

—Sabes que Tori está en una nueva obra—asintió—y que la protagoniza junto a Jade—asintió nuevamente con un gesto "no tan lindo"— además de que interpretan a una pareja de casados—hizo un '¿Qué?' un tanto chillón. La pelirroja puso su dedo índice en sus labios, quería que se calle o la morena la escucharía—bueno en una parte del guion Tori tiene que decirle a Jade...Te amo...y pues...

—Espera, espera... ¿Tiene que decirle...Te amo?—pregunto abriendo los labios formando una o

—Si

—Déjame adivinar ¿Ella no puede, verdad? ¿Tori, ella...no puede decírselo, verdad?

Un suspiro y una afirmación fue todo lo que recibió. Y sus dudas se resolvían completamente, Tori aun amaba a Jade y muchos se dieron cuenta, al igual que Jade aún amaba a Tori. Y de eso, Trina Vega, ni enterada.

Un clic de la puerta, Trina se levantó con prisa hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua para 'disimular'

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya Tori.

— ¿Por qué?—hizo un puchero y se acercó a su mejor amiga.

—No quiero que mi hermano pinte a Sparky de rosa otra vez, aunque se veía muy lindo pintado de rosita pero la pintura podría...

—Bieeeeeen, adiós Cat—interrumpió llevándola hacia la puerta, se despidió de las hermanas Vega y se fue sonriendo.

Se dirigió a su sofá y dejo caer su cuerpo en él, tomo el control de la TV y la encendió. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza un buen momento de relajación lo haría nada mal

— ¿Por qué?—soltó de repente la mayor acercándose a Tori tapando con su cuerpo la televisión

—Es que iba a comenzar con sus historias tontas y...

— ¡No hablo de eso! —Pauso sintiendo la extraña mirada de su hermana— ¿Por qué sigues sufriendo por alguien como ella?

Un silencio

—Escúchame bien Tori porque será la única vez que hablaré de este tema... ¿Qué digo?...de esta persona—se acercó a ella pero tomo asiento en el otro sofá rojo—Sé que un chico te invito a salir.

Iba a decir algo, tal vez quejarse porque sus amigos no guardaron el secreto y fueron a soltarlo a su hermana pero Trina la interrumpió.

—No, no hables, déjame a mi primero luego puedes decir todo lo que quieras—asintió resignada—soy tu hermana y no me gusta verte de esa forma, que esa Tori alegre y simpática se vaya decayendo de a pocos, que sigas sometida a esa persona después de que terminaron. Lo sé, estuvieron mucho tiempo, pero... ¡Por dios, hermanita!

Una ceja levantada, bajo la mirada razonando todas las palabras que Trina dijo y volvió su vista ella

— ¿Hace cuánto que un chico no te invita a salir?—su mirada lo decía todo— ¿Vez? Casi nadie se atrevía a coquetear contigo porque nadie quería salir dañado...ese chico que te invito a salir es uno de los pocos que tiene esa valentía ¡Aprovéchala! Abre los ojos y...en cuanto a tu obra...es solo una obra, puedes fingir, eres una estupenda actriz, claro...no más que yo

Rodó los ojos y ya le extrañaba que un comentario así se hiciera esperar, era su hermana, no había algo de que sorprenderse, podía arruinar cualquier momento bueno

—Solo...prueba lo que te digo.

Una sonrisa tímida pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y sabía que ni siquiera la persona más importante le haría cambiar de opinión—Tri...gracias pero...yo ya se lo que haré y lo que quiero y pues... no saldré con él, al menos por ahora. Veré como supero la obra y ya te dije, no saldré con nadie, aún no.

Subió las escaleras y un bufido salió de la Vega mayor.

Era testaruda y rebelde, ya no podía hacer más, al final, no era su decisión. Si ella deseaba sufrir y encerrarse en su mundo pues sería así. Su deber como hermana era apoyar la pero con alguien así no podía.

"¿Porque todos insisten en que salga con Alex?...si es un chico muy guapo pero...no quiero y deben comprenderlo"

Se acomodó en su suave colchón y quiso que el sueño la embriague. Estaba en pijama, unos shorts verdes y un polo a tiras del mismo color. Daba vueltas en ellas y trataba de encontrar alguna posición para dormir. Decidió escuchar música y así lo hizo, se puso sus audífonos y lo consiguió aunque le costó unos minutos, el sueño la estaba consumiendo de a pocos.

— ¡Tori!

Sus ojos le pesaban y su cuerpo también. Parecía un muerto.

—¡Tori!

Ya casi no escuchaba la música de su pearphone y se relajaba cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea Victoria Vega!

Y todo efecto se fue al diablo gracias a su hermana, que con su voz chillona volvió invisible el sueño. Se froto los ojos y se enderezo en ella, observo su reloj. Tan solo había pasado media hora desde que llego a su habitación e intento dormir, hasta que su terrible hermana interrumpió.

Decidió bajar y ver que quería, cuanto antes la atienda más rápido llegaría nuevamente a su cuarto y pueda relajarse. Tomo su móvil.

15 llamadas perdidas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo metida en su mundo? Abrió la carpeta que la dirigía a las llamadas: 4 de Beck, se extrañó un tanto. Siguió viendo, 6 de Cat, aún más extraño, se habían visto y no había pasado ni una hora, y recordó...es Cat, continuo, 2 de Robbie ¿De Robbie? Ese chico ni siquiera pagaba su servicio, lo dejo pasar y las últimas tres.

Jade

Proceso la información unos minutos ¿Jade? ¿Jade? ¿Jade? Eso no se lo esperaba, claro que no, hace mucho que no hablaban por teléfono ¿Para que la llamaría? O mejor ¿Por qué? Aún no lo creía, tal vez solo tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada producto de su estrés.

— ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Frunció el ceño y una vez más se había perdido en ella, suspiro inquieta. Al menos no tendría que bajar.

— ¿Qué quieres? Estaba intentando dormir Trina—contesto molesta parándose.

—Qué pena...tendrás que dejarlo para más tarde. Beck esta abajo

Beck esta abajo... ¿A estas horas de la noche? Hizo a su hermana a un costado y bajo en busca de su amigo, no es que no quería verlo, pero habían interrumpido y eso le fastidiaba.

—Si no lo quieres atender, avísame y yo lo hago

Ignoro el comentario y ahí estaba. Beck parado cerca a la puerta aún abierta, esperándola, relajado como siempre. Sonrió al verla y una risita también.

—Hey Beck

—Tori...linda pijama

¿Linda pijama? Todo el calor de su cuerpo se dirigió a su rostro. Idiota. Se había olvidado completamente que llevaba aquella ropa puesta y por deshacerse de su amigo bajo sin darse cuenta de su atuendo. El guapo chico se dio cuenta y solo levanto los hombros trasmitiéndole un 'Todo está bien'

— ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué haces en mi casa a las...11:30 pm?...No es que quiera echarte pero

—Sí, sí, entiendo...venia por ti.

— ¿Por eso tus llamadas?—la morena confundida y él estaba serio.

—Es...es por Jade—ahora ella también seria, posiciono sus manos en sus caderas y dejo continuar a su compañero—Esta en el hospital junto con Cat y Robbie y...

— ¿Jade está en el hospital? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien? ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¡Por Dios Beck! ¡Habla!

Una carcajada, eso fue lo que recibió, una sonora y larga carcajada. Levanto una ceja y lo primero que le paso por su mente: broma pesada, después de todo el chico era actor y muy bueno pero...él no era del tipo de personas que jugaba con algo tan serio. Siempre demostró que para su edad era alguien muy maduro en cuanto a las decisiones.

Observo a Tori, parecía enojada, decidió acabar con esto y decirle claras las cosas y sin rodeos.

—Su hermano tuvo un accidente.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** ¡Regrese! ¿Cómo están por ahí? Creo yo que me demore un poquito en actualizar, mil disculpas por ello , lo que pasó es que estuve ocupada estudiando para un examen muy importante y gracias a mi esfuerzo salí bien *-* además del pequeño accidente que tuve en mi mano izquierda -.- me queme Xd pero ya estoy mejor , en fin espero les allá gustado el capítulo y en cuanto a la próxima actualización pues no tengo idea, de esta a la próxima semana entro a la escuela y pues mi tiempo se reduce más de lo que ya está pero tratare de no demorar mucho.

Ahora sé que debí hacerlo antes pero aquí esta. Reviews a los reviews e.e

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Hey! muchisisisimas gracias, comentarios como los tuyos son esenciales para una escritora principiante como yo. La verdad, la verdad no era taaan nueva . me descubriste, si había leído unos que otros fics y la cuenta me la había creado a fines del año pasado pero nunca me anime a escribir uno , quise quedarme como lectora anónima y juro que cuando leí tu review casi me da un infarto (ok no tanto así) sé que eres una escritora muy buena, me encantan tus historias y que alguien como tú se haya tomado la molestia de comentar una historia de alguien como yo, ya era mucho. No es porque me crea menos, no, es porque sé que tú tienes experiencia en esto y recibir tu apoyo me hizo saltar de alegría :) espero leerte pronto. Saludos y gracias nuevamente.

**Shizuru45: **Hey tú! Gracias , tienes razón a veces Jade tiene ese poder de hacer sufrir siempre a Tori. Agradezco tu review y saludos.

**Guest: **Te juro que tu comentario me saco una gran risa. Sí, tengo quince y lo siento por hacerte llorar jajaja no era mi intención y hola también para ti gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y por si acaso…digo no, si continúe la historia xd

**Ali:** Unos enormes agradecimientos para ti por seguir mi historia desde el inicio , la drama no es tanto lo mío, a veces en algunos casos cuando estoy deprimida se me hace más fácil escribirlo y no es como que este deprimida todo el tiempo . espero un review tuyo esta vez

**Gfghhvghj: **Mi intención no era hacer llorar, ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente xd gracias por tu apoyo (y)

**F3RN4ND4:** Agradezco tu review , gracias por seguir mi historia ,acabo de darme cuenta de la maravillosa historia que has escrito, la preparatoria me ha mantenido ocupada y déjame decirte que me encanto tu fic Saludos

**West27:** jajajaja no me acosas ok, tu ultimo review me hizo reír agradezco que me sigas desde el principio e.e una abrazo virtual mi fiel acosadora xd

**ValGr:** Gracias, gracias y también por comprender, la preparatoria de veras me consume el tiempo y aún me falta un mes para acabarla y encima entro al colegio y le doy adiós a mis tiempos de relajo en la tarde. En fin saludos :)

**Maka-san: **Ya tenemos algo en común, a mí también me encanta a Jade celosa, amo su etapa posesiva e.e y que mejor que escribirlo .Saludos y espero leerte en algún tiempo

**I almost do: **Hey gracias! Me alaga que te haya gustado, y acá una actualización más c: Un abrazo virtual para ti también.

Y eso es todo Friends :) Un buen fin de semana para ustedes, y para mí también xd mañana me voy a la playa y espero ahogar a mi hermana ok no (pero me encantaría) ok eso tampoco.

Alguien ha leído mi nueva historia? Bueno si aún no lo has hecho te invito a leerla es muuuy diferente a I belong to you, se llama From hate to love, no sé que tengo con los títulos en ingles pero me gustan, bueno vuelo a decirles, los invito a leerla y si tendrá más capítulos para los que me han preguntado c: Ahora sin más, me despido c:


End file.
